The Short One's Story
by spalharks
Summary: I'm currently not writing this one anymore, I might decide to later..but..read it if you like!
1. Cookie Tossing

This is Sam the Hobbit's (not Gamgee, mind you..) point of view on "Eleven Companions" by Doritos-are-tasty...don't mind the drama part of it..it's just sniff OUR LIFE IS SO DRAMATIC! cough Yes..well..go ahead and call it copying if you like, I don't care..but I'm too lazy to start my own story right now..Doritodoesn't mind..I'll try to make it my own to the best of my abilities (which aren't much :)  
  
Disclaimer: All chars belong to who they belong to, they know who they are. I don't believe in disclaimers due to the fact that none of us are making any profit whatsoever off of this site! So I shall only post it on the first chapter..enjoy 0o;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Short One's Story  
Chapter One: Cookie Tossing  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sarah..SARAH!" I yelled pushing through the crowds of walking people. You see, it was lunch time and most highschoolers didn't have the decency to let a person through.  
  
"Eh?" Sarah stopped and turned around, causing me to run into her and fall over. I got up and ignored the akward glances coming from the people passing by, "Where're..you going?" Sarah kicked one of my fallen books across the hallway, "I, am on my way to lunch because thats where you go to eat" She informed me. "Aha. Ha. Ha." I walked over to get my book and shoved my way back, "Better idea. How 'bout we skip lunch and go home to watch Lord of the   
Rings?" I said, feeling slightly daring.   
  
Sarah suddenly stared past me, looking slightly constipated in my opinion. "Fellowship I expect?" I nodded, "You just gave me a great idea!" She screeched and grabbed my arm, pulling me the opposite way of the lunch room.  
  
--  
  
"Arrghhh..OoooOoO.." I moaned, faking sick is one of my specialties. Sarah patted my back, plastering a look of sympathy onto her face.  
  
"Problem girls?" A teacher emerged from one of the nearest classrooms.  
  
"She tried the "Cooks Choice"...meatloaf was a bad choice right before gym class if you ask me.." Sarah sighed as I gagged myself and started tossing my cookies all over the hallway.  
  
The teacher frowned, a look of disgust as she pulled out a tissue and wiped some of the mess off her shoe, "You two share an apartment, right?"  
  
"Err..Yeah.." I applauded on the inside as Sarah fought down a smile, we knew where this was going!  
  
The teacher handed me a tissue, then turned to Sarah, "I suggest you take her home immediately, I'll inform the office.." It was more a command then suggestion, which was perfectly fine with me.  
  
--  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Sarah exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
" "She tried the cooks choice" Nice, not even the teachers trust the lunch ladies!" I faked a shudder, Sarah laughed.  
  
After raiding the kitchen we sat down on the couch. I silently stopped Sarah before she hit play. She glared at me, then screamed as I took out my Frodo action figure, "NOOO! The ugliness!" I smacked her with a pillow. With a look of triumph on her face she pulled out her Legolas figure, I sighed.  
  
Hitting her with Frodo's tiny plastic sword I commanded, "Turn on the movie fair Elvish maiden!" She snorted and hit play.  
  
At about three in the morning, and at least five movie showings later, we both fell asleep. Frodo and Legolas figures clutched in our hands.  
  
--  
  
I suddenly woke up to a slight breeze across my face, "wha...?" Looking around it was pitch black. Normally this wouldn't be odd, but considering we were in an apartment with the tv on and the air conditioner off, it was. I heard Sarah mutter something that resembled curse words behind   
me, she then screamed, "OW! What the? GET YOUR STUPID ACTION FIGURE OUT OF MY SIDE!" Sarah isn't exactly a morning person.   
  
My eyes had begun to adjust to the light so I decided to stand up. I watched as Sarah flailed her arms in my general direction.  
  
"Thats it Sam, your getting it! AHHH! OW!" Sarah stood up fast and stumbled over to me, her finger was bleeding. "I musta..cut it.."   
  
"Hello there! Terribly sorry..are you alright milady?"   
  
Sarah and I turned to where the voice came from, but what we saw was not at all what we expected.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So? Like it? REVIEW! It will make my life all the better 3 


	2. Don't Upset The Elderly

I should probably post the second chapter, considering the first one was extremely boring and for the most part a carbon copy of Doritos-are-Tasty's first chapter..types profusely  
  
Woot! On with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Short One's Story  
Chapter Two: Don't Upset The Elderly  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At first I thought I might of fallen asleep with my face on the tv (which is possible, but highly unlikely) because I was looking directly into the face of the old wizard, Gandalf the Grey. Then I remembered our situation, Sarah: Bleeding. Us: Standing dumfounded on what felt like grass.  
  
"Mila.." Gandalf was interrupted by Sarah collapsing on the ground with a soft thud, "Eh.." he prodded her with his staff.  
  
"Hey, jeez, don't go beating her down with your oversized twig!" I swatted away the accused staff and picked up Sarah's limp body, Gandalf huffed, obviously offended by my statement.  
  
A man with a scraggly beard and mustache and even worse hair stepped forward, "You dare talk to a wizard with such disdain in your voice?" He unsheathed his sword. The man behind him, much in the same state but with reddish hair, followed suit, but the first man stopped him, "It's alright, Boromir."  
  
He turned his attention back to me, "So..you are?" I looked at his sword and replied, "Sam..this is Sarah," I pointed to the unconscious body in my arms, "She can't stand the sight of blood."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow and sat down, he pulled out some sort of waxy-cloth thing and started cleaning his sword, "Well, Sam" He chuckled at my name, "Odd to see a female hobbit called Sam.."  
  
"Why?" I lied. I knew all about "The Fellowship", well, to some extent. Frodo gets the ring...bla..bla..bla..a familiar story in my mind. Sarah stirred, I sat her on the ground. Wait. A hobbit? The oddness of this all suddenly hit me. We..were in...a forest..with the fellowship. I looked down at Sarah, who was almost awake. She..was an elf-like thing..surely I must  
be losing my sanity. Wait, yep, she's an Elf alright. I looked at my feet..hairy..  
  
"Err..Lady Sam?" I was interrupted by Aragorns voice, apparently I hadn't said anything for quite some time, "It is odd because that hobbit, male hobbit, over there's," He gestered toward Sam Gamgee, who was prodding the fire with a stick, "name is Sam, Samwise, but perfers Sam."  
  
"Well, my full name is Samantha..but good lord don't call me that.." I smiled. Aragorn got up and ruffled my hair, my CURLY hair, "Since it is my fault your friend was hurt, I'll tend, or have someone tend, to her injury. I'll talk with the others to see what to do with you then, a forest is no place for two young ladies." He walked to the fire.  
  
"Sam?!!" apparently Sarah had finally woken up, "Ahh! My finger hurts!"  
  
"Shush..they're talking.." I pointed to the gathering around the fire, Sarah sat up.  
  
"About?" I had forgotten that Sarah missed the whole "talking" part. So, settling on the ground beside her, I told her our whole predicament.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry, that was kinda short. I changed this whole chapter from Sarah's. It makes more sense to me this way :)Are they OOC? Is predicament even a word?! DO YOU LIKE THE STORY?!!! Only one way to tell me..review please!   
  
  



	3. Shout out from Cellblock A!

Okay..I've decided to end the story (Do I hear faint crying in the distance? What? No? Okay...) due to the fact that :  
  
1) I'm a lazy bum  
2) Its horribly un-origional, read "Eleven Companions" instead!  
3) NO ONE REVIEWED! It makes me sad..  
4) It sucked..yay for sucki-ness! (mind outta the gutter..)  
  
But I'll leave it up just because I have the power to..Muaha! Recently I've been getting into Teen Titans (mmm..cartoon-y goodness) fics. Raven and Beast Boy forever! cough Yes..well..mabye I'll try my own TT fiction writing? If your lucky I'll try a romance (I'm so cheesy..) or a songfic..Yeah..that sounds lovely..  
  
-spalharks 


End file.
